


Master and Slave

by Bigbumzelda



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Futa-Asuka, Futanari, Inflation, Mind Meld, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbumzelda/pseuds/Bigbumzelda
Summary: Rei has become Asuka's personal cumdump. She just loves being raped and abused by her new Futa-Master who uses her to store her excess semen.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Kudos: 35





	Master and Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> this is my first story, and im not a native speaker, so please excuse one or another mistake.  
> Anyway, this story is loosly based on Kawaraya A-ta's Evangelion doujin series, i just loved reading those and wanted to make some more in that direction.  
> I hope you enjoy my story!

NERV HQ: 6:30 pm

My name is Rei Ayanami, I am one of the few Evangelion pilots, saving the world. But I am also...  
my masters pet...

„Kyahh“ I screamed as my master suddenly groped my butt from behind.  
„FUFU“ master whispered in my ear „Why so surprised ? You knew this was coming, weren't you“  
„Yes Asuka“  
Master gave me a firm slap on my Ass „What did you just call me, watch your tongue, when you're talking to your master?“  
I kneed before her, her hard member right in front of my face, straining against her red Plugsuit „Im so sorry master, please use your cock to punish your pet, that can't watch her tongue“  
Master blushed „I guess, if you make a good job I'll maybe forgive you“  
„Thanks master“  
I teared her Plugsuit and her massive 9 inch cock slapped on my face, its naughty smell intoxicating me. I slipped out of one of my gloves and started to gently rub my masters penis with one of my hands and slowly licking the base of her cock.  
„Eager today aren't we...Ahh...go ahead lick my cock to hearts content“  
„You`re so kind master, letting your naughty pet taste such a delicious cock“  
I traced my tongue along her her pulsating shaft all the way to the tip. Her throbbing cock-head now right in front of my eyes.  
„I can't hold on anymore, master, I need to suck it“  
„Y-You may“  
As soon as I put my lips around her tip, master let out a short scream. I started slowly moving my mouth up and down.  
„Y-Yes right there“ Master put one of her hands on the back of my head „Take it deeper, slut“ She suddenly pushed my head to the base of her cock, ramming her cock all the way down my throat. I choked, it was so sudden and with so much force, i could'nt breathe nor do or say anything against her brute force abusing my mouth and throat,  
I was in pure bliss!  
I could feel the pressure in her dick increasing,s she was about to cum  
But then master pulled away abruptly, her cock-head plopped out of my mouth letting me finally breathe again.  
„W-Why master, pls put i back in“ I lunged forward trying to catch her cock to fill my lonely mouth again. But master pushed me away,  
„Na Na, not so fast little slave“ She was slowly stroking her cock with one hand while grabbing my mouth with the other. „Don't be so greedy if you want my cum you'll have to earn it“  
She firmly grabbed my large.  
„First im gonna fuck your outrageously large breasts“

She lied down on one of the benches spread around in the locker room, her hard member pointing in the air. I kneed on the floor between her legs, teared my breasts out and arranged them around her cock. The feeling of her hard phallus between my sensitive breasts was exceptional.  
„W-What are you waiting for? Start pleasing your mistress.“ Master said with a sultry voice.  
I grabbed the side of my breasts and pressed them together, masters cock right between them, its massive size almost completely swallowed by my even more massive breasts, you could only see the tip poking out of my cleavage. I then continued by rubbing my breasts along her shaft. Master threw back her head, her moans getting louder and more intense.  
„Your...tits are...Ahh...the best, Rei“ I was so happy as master said my name, but i was even more happy that master enjoyed my Titjob.  
„B-But its time to ..speed up a bit, don't you think?“ She said as she grabbed my breast roughly and started to move them by herself. She was quickly picking up the pace and her grip tightened up even more  
„M-Master if you're so rough with my breasts I'm gon...Ahh“ Her tight grip and rough movement was just to much for my breasts.I could not control myself as milk started to squirt out of my nipples all over masters cock and body.  
„Ahh...I'm coming, master don't look at your perverted pet which is coming just from getting her tits abused“  
„FuFu, you are such a naughty pet, squirting your delicious milk all over your master, i guess i have to teach you some manners, but first“ She pulled my breasts up to her mouth in order to drink the milk spraying out of my tits.  
„I love the taste of your milk Rei“ She started sucking on my nipple and tightened her grip even more while rapidly stroking my breasts.  
„Ahh- If you keep going like this my milk will never, stooo...p“  
„Don't worry I'll drink every last drop of your delicious milk until you're completely dry!“  
She kept sucking on my breasts like a baby who gets breastfed by her mother. I kept giving her a gentle Handjob with one of my hands while supporting her head with the other.For a moment she looked so cute and peaceful and i was so happy master enjoyed my naughty breasts so much.  
All of a sudden master stopped,  
„Rei, im going to cum, get on your knees quick.“ I did as she said. „I want you to swallow my load, and i dare you to spill out one drop“  
I put my lips around her glans and bobbing my head up and down a bit to get her over the edge.  
„I cant hold back any longer here i coooomeeee“  
I could feel it surging through her cock, masters milk, the milk I craved for the whole day, finally I would be able to taste it.  
The first wave of cock-milk spurted right in my mouth, the taste was sublime. Even though she came so much this morning, her cum was still as thick and creamy as ever.  
„Take it all, slut!“ master pushed my head all the way to the base of her cock. „I'll cum right in your throat...ahh...it feels so good, I'm melting“  
She kept cumming, the feeling of masters hot and rich cum being shot directly into my belly let me orgasm instantly. Master came for a minute straight, her cum already made a small bulge on my belly, as she slowly pulled her cock out of my throat.  
„Its not over yet“ Master said, and kept cumming all over my face and tits.  
„Yes cover my body with your cum“ I moaned. „Your hot cum on my breasts feels so good...“

„Ahh that felt good“ Master sighed „But you know I'm not nearly satisfied yet, do you?  
„Yes master you still need to cum...in me“ I faced away from master, lowering my upper body, letting out a gently scream as my sensitive nipples were pressed against the cold locker room floor, and stretched my ass up in the air, presenting it to my master. Even though i still wore my Plugsuit one could clearly see every inch of my soaking wet pussy.  
„Master, my pussy needs a filling so badly“I used my hands to spread my pussy, inviting master to rip away the Plugsuit and rape my pussy as long and hard as she wanted.  
„Please, let me finish satisfying you, with my pussy, master“  
Master kneed behind me, her rock hard cock at the same height as my dripping wet snatch.  
„Use me, master! Use me to satisfy your desires, use me as your personal Cumdump and fill my holes with your hot seed“  
„NaNa... aren't we needy today“ Master said while poking her dick against my back, her glans already pressing against my entrance, only held back by the thin, white and already soaking wet fabric of of my Plugsuit.  
„Your cunt is so wet already“ master sad with a sultry tone „only because it wants to be raped by me, your pussy is so perverted,Rei “  
„Anyway we shouldn't let such a perverted snatch wait“ As soon as she finished her sentence master immediately jabbed half her length inside me, her fat cock teared right through the white suit that covered my pussy a moment ago. It was so sudden, so fast, so uncaring of my well being, i loved it.  
„Ahhh....!!“ I screamed, not in pain but in pleasure, the feeling of masters fat cock stretching my lips to their limits, it felt like heaven.  
„That was just the first half“ Master mocked. She then pulled one quarter of her cock out. „Lets see how you take the other one“ This time she rammed in the full length all 9 inches of dick-meat.  
„How do you like that, my entire Girlcock filling your cunt“  
„I-Its amazing...you're cock is so fat and long it easily reaches my deepest parts, its the best cock ever!“  
„I know it is its my cock after all“ Master replied in an aloof manner, „But I haven't even really started yet“  
Master pulled her cock out to the tip.  
„P-Please master be gentle“ I whimpered.  
She wasn't gentle, she hammered her she-meat back in like the first two times, just to pull it out again to repeat it.  
„You and I both know that is a lie, Rei, a perverted slut like you needs to be fucked hard and rough“  
Her thrusts became faster and faster while not diminishing in strength, always lunging her whole length in and out of my needy cunt. With master punding me so hard from behind, i couldn't think straight anymore, just cock. My eyes rolled up in the back of my head and my tongue lolled out of my mouth as i came for the first time.  
„M-Mafte...r...I-I looov....yu-u...c-cock“ I couldn't think of anything else than masters cock abusing, raping me from behind, drilling into my deepest parts, stirring them up and leaving them a mess just to come thrusting back. Her fast rythm sent me into pure ecstasy.  
I came at least 7 times before master finally seemed to finish.  
„I-I'm coming, Rei“ Master panted heavily „take all of my spunk in your pussy“  
She pulled back one last time and thrust back in with even more force than the all of the other times.I could feel masters cock pulsating in my pussy, ready to flood my womb with massive amounts of hot, and thick cum.  
„Here it comes!“  
As soon as master said that i could feel the first wave of hot semen being pumped into my womb, making me cum even harder , while inflating my belly. The second and third waves followed the first one on foot, inflating me even more. Master came for about 2 minutes, during which i came at least 5 times.  
„Phew...that was fun, don't you think, Rei? At least my cock is soft enough now, so that i can go home without attracting some unwanted attention“  
Master laid back and pulled her cock out of my pussy, I squealed shortly because my pussy was empty again, cum began to leak out of it. Masters cock was dirty from all the cum and pussy juice.  
„Thanks for your gift master“ I moaned „Please let me clean your cock now, master“  
„I'd love to let you but i don't think you can considering how full you are“ master said with a chuckle.  
I rolled on my back, and just now noticed my massively swollen belly, it looked like i was at least 9 months pregnant, I tried to stand up, without success. Master padded me on the belly with her flat hand two times.  
„Anyway, I'am going to shower now“ Master said as left the locker room to the adjacent showers, while i still laid on the floor, unable to stand up or move.  
Master came back after a few minutes, and dressed herself without even noticing me until she was right in front of the door.  
„Ohh so you still can't stand up?“ she said in an mocking tone „Anyway, none of my business“ she turned away turned off the light and left to go home. Leaving me lying on the floor filled to the brim with her cum.


End file.
